The invention relates to a metallic wire and to a winding for transformers.
In windings for oil-cooled transformers, paper-insulated wires or transposed conductors having a constant thickness/width ratio over their entire length are used. The wires are wound onto a magnetizable metal core.
Such an arrangement of the metal wires does not take into account the different field strengths in the center and at the ends.
As a consequence, the losses in the transformer are increased and the efficiency is reduced.
An object of the present invention is thus to provide a metal wire for transformer windings that obviates the described drawbacks, or to provide a winding that makes it possible to reduce the stray-field losses in a transformer and to improve the transformer""s efficiency.